Neko Fun
by RebornsToast
Summary: She recently escaped the hands of a mad-man that has been experimenting on her for most of her life, and right when she thinks she's free, she falls into the clutches of another. RebornxOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this story just popped out of nowhere and wouldn't go away! But as I kept thinking about it, I thought, 'Eh, what the hell.'

So, here it is, my second story! This is a RebornxOC story, kay~! Read and Review!

* * *

** Neko Fun**

Run. That's all that repeated over and over again in her head. She had to get away, from that hell hole they kept her in for far too long. She didn't exactly know where she was. All she remembered was a man in a white coat come in to her cell and inject her, yet again, with some strange substance, and then, everything went black.

Now, she was running through some strange place. Her nose and ears twitched at the different smells and sounds. Bright, blue eyes rapidly shifted back and forth as she squeezed through a small opening in a wire fence. Her paws splashed through puddles while running through and out the ally. She looked behind her to find her pursuers temporarily gone. Panting slightly, she sped walked down the street, knowing that staying in one place too long; she would find herself captured again.

Thunder boomed in the sky above, startling her as her sensitive ears rang slightly. Shortly after, rain began pouring down hard on her small body. Most of the feline species would immediately dash for the nearest cover; she just stood there, looking disbelievingly up at the merciless sky.

Her ears and tail dropping, she slowly walked (Do cats walk?) further down this unfamiliar street. Not just the street, everything seemed unfamiliar. Well, being stuck in some small room like a lab rat for nearly your whole life can cause everything to look _unfamiliar_. Suddenly forgetting why she was out here in the first place, she quickly looked around, dilating her eyes in focus. Though, the downpour of the rain nearly made everything disappear.

Once again, thunder boomed in the sky, louder than the last one. She instinctively dropped down on her stomach, tail curling up around her. Maybe now was a good time to find shelter. She jumped on the ledge of a wall near her and graciously went down on the other side. Her paws met soft grass, wet from the storm, and sniffed the air in the new environment. Her eyes scanned the area and landed on a sort of porch structure not too far from her.

She quickly ran over and jumped onto the wooden floor, about a foot above the ground. Slipping slightly on the new texture, she shook off the excess water from her white fur coat, shivering at how it suddenly became cold. She curled up on the floor, looking out at the rain. She shivered again as a cold gust of wind came through, causing her to curl up tighter. She meowed slightly for the unforgiving weather, and her eyes slowly closed, exestuation and hunger finally taking its toll on her body, and fell into a dark oblivion.

* * *

The first thing that woke her up was the smell of food. Thinking that she finally went to heaven, she weakly opened her blue orbs. The place she was in now, was not the place she was in last night. She remembered being cold and wet, nearly on the brink of death, but now she found herself in a warm, cozy environment. She also took notice that she was in some sort of small basket, a blanket draped over her small form. She also took a look around in her surroundings, and it was obviously she was in someone's house, most likely the one she slept on the porch from, and was possibly in the living room.

With much effort, she stood up on her four legs and stepped out of the basket, shaking from the lack of nourishment. Sounds nearby caused her ears to twitch in its direction. Having curiosity overtake her, she headed cautiously into another room. The cold, tiled floor, caught her by surprise, and she jumped slightly. The sound of humming directed her attention to see a woman, busying herself with some task. This mysterious woman had her back to her, so she couldn't properly see her, but she had chocolate colored hair. Now, doing the only thing she could to get her attention, she meowed.

Well, that did the trick. The woman turned around and looked down at her with surprised eyes before she erupted into a smile.

"Ara, koneko-chan, your awake~!" the woman said, dusting her hands on her apron. She went down on her knees and held out her hand in front of the cat. She blinked once, confused at the gesture, but slowly went over and sniffed the tips of her fingers. She looked back up to see the woman still smiling warmly down at her, and she rubbed her head against her hand. The woman squealed and stood back up,

"Are you hungry dear, you look awfully thin." She meowed immediately, causing the woman to giggle, and went to get something from the cabinet. A few minutes later, she placed a bowl infront of her and she instantly started eating. Once finished, she was purring from the now full stomach and drank water that was placed infront of her. A loud series of thumps caught her attention, and she lifted her head towards its direction, licking her lips.

"Ah, Tsu-kun's up already~" the woman said. Her ear twitched in her direction for a moment, before setting out to investigate. She came to a hilarious sight.

A boy, with spiky brown hair, was sprawled at the foot of a set of stairs face down. Curiosity winning again, she silently went up to the side of his head and sniffed in his ear. Much to her amusement, the boy shot up and scooted back towards the wall, clutching his previously sniffed ear. His wide-eyed face went into a set of confusion and uncertainty.

"Okaa-san, do you know there's a cat in the house?" the boy called to the woman. Her tail flickered at understanding, they were related. To make sure, she went up to him, making him flinch slightly, and she sniffed his hand. Yeah, they were related, they had the same scent, a sort of vanilla, cinnamon-y scent.

The boy stood up and walked around her and into the kitchen, "Okaa-san, don't bring strays into the house! She could have rabies or something!"

The tip of her tail flicked in annoyance. Rabies? That was just plain rude, how would he lick it if she told him he had rabies? Well, she couldn't, not in this form.

"Maa, Tsuna, she's perfectly fine. She's shown no signs off aggression~" the mother said.

"It doesn't matter! She might belong to someone anyways!" the boy, Tsuna, countered. She went into the kitchen and walked up to Tsuna, rubbing up against his legs, looking up at him with big blue eyes, meowing cutely. The mother cooed at the sight,

"See, Tsu-kun, she likes you~" Tsuna looked down at her, smiling softly at the sight. He kneeled down and petted her affectionately, causing her to purr.

"Sa Tsuna, lets keep her, we need a family pet. Everyone will love her~!" the mother said. She tilted her head to the side, 'There's more of them?' she thought. Suddenly, she could hear laughter and squeals heading down the hallway to were she was.

"Maman, Lambo-san is hungry!" a kid with an afro said, running into the kitchen. Then two more kids emerged behind him, one small girl in Chinese clothing, and another boy that was much taller than them with a scarf around his neck. But before they could fill their stomachs, their attention was on her. Her tail flicked in apprehension, kids tend to pull on things that should not be pulled, like her tail and ears. She could handle rough-play, like most children do, but pulling is a big no-no.

"Ooh, neko!" the tall boy said. The girl said something in a different language, so she couldn't understand.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-san shall make you his pet!" the afro on legs said, or Lambo, apparently. The tall boy knelled down to her level and stroked her lovely white coat, earning a loud purr in reward.

"Ah, she's friendly! Are we keeping her, maman?" he asked. The mother nodded in approval and the kids cheered in joy.

"Hmm, what are we going to name her?" Tsuna voiced out his thoughts. The mother also had a thoughtful face, "Why don't you name her Tsu-kun?" Tsuna sighed and looked back down at her, tilting his head in thought. Name? She never had a name before.

"What about…Yuuki?" The cat, now named 'Yuuki' thought for a second, 'Doesn't that mean snow? How do I remind him of snow?' she then looked down at her white covered body, '…oh.' She meowed in delight and rubbed her head against Tsuna's leg.

The mother giggled, "I think she likes that name, Tsu-kun~"

Tsuna smiled and headed towards the front door, "Im leaving for school mom!"

She nodded and offered a safe trip, and turned back towards the stove, a new task of cooking went underway. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute, why don't you guys play with Yuuki~?" The kids cheered and headed for the porch. The tallest of them, gently scooped her up along the way and set her down on the grass below. She rescanned the area for any potential danger…you could never be too careful. She noted how soft the grass felt under her paws, and the rays of sunshine gently warm her fur coat. Unable to contain it, she ran out into the middle of the yard, and rolled onto the grass, soaking up the suns rays. The kids giggled and ran and laid down on the grass next to her.

"Sa, lets play a game the great Lambo-san came up with!" Lambo said, jumping up. The tallest one sat up, "What game, Lambo?" the young girl stayed laying on the floor, petting Yuuki's fur coat.

"Lets play cat and mouse!" now that caught the young felines attention. She sat up on her hind-legs, staring at Lambo curiously. He then pointed at her, "Yuuki can be the mouse!" Her ears dropped slightly and sweatdroped. Was he serious, shouldn't it be the other way around? Whatever, it was different. Lambo then put his hands in the air and made fake claws; "Now we have to catch the mouse!" he yelled and went to jump on her. She quickly jumped out of the way, and dodged the other kids quick attempts at her capture. Running from people that want to experiment on her was really paying off.

After a few minutes of running and jumping, the mother called them in for breakfast. Yuuki, still full from her meal, decided to explore the house. Prancing up the stairs, she went to the door closest to her. Finding it was open; she pushed her head through the crack in the door. The first thing that caught her attention was that it smelled just like Tsuna. His scent was all over the place, so, she came to the conclusion that this was his room.

The curtains to the only window in the room, were closed, diming the room to a comfortable shade. Yawning, she made her way to the bed and hopped up onto the soft comforter, and stretched. She curled up, tucking her tail to her side and lazily looked over the rest of the room from her position. It was fairly normal, well, what she thought was normal, and very peaceful, like all her troubles were just drifting away. She didn't realize that her eyes were closing before sleep welcomed her in its comfortable lap.

* * *

Yuuki's blue orbs opened slowly, bleary from her nap, and yawned. She noticed the room was darker than before; she must have slept longer than intended. Standing up, she stretched her front paws out infront of her and shook off her sleepiness.

"Ah, Yuuki's awake." she nearly jumped to the ceiling at the sudden voice. She turned to find the owner of the room along with two other boys, sitting along side a small table in the middle of the room. Curious, she jumped off the bed and headed to Tsuna, rubbing her head against his knee as a welcome home. Said boy smiled and petted her back, enjoying the cat's attention.

"Ahahaha, is she yours, Tsuna~?" a boy with dark hair said, cheerfully. The other sitting next to him, with silver hair, merely grunted.

"Un, okaa-san found her this morning, nearly freezing to death, on the back porch." Yuuki dropped her ears; he could have left out the nearly dying part…

"Che," the silver haired boy grunted, "It should be grateful for the Tenth's kindness for letting it stay here."

"Maa, maa Gokudera~" the tallest out of all of them said. Gokudera scowled in his direction, "Urusai, Yamamoto!" he shouted. Yuuki tilted her head to the side; these boys were interesting, especially Gokudera. He seemed to have this rough, outer shell, not letting anyone in. She made her way to him, stopping right infront of him and meowed. She rolled over onto her back, her paws gently touching his crossed leg. She could've sworn she saw his eyes soften as he reached out and scratched under her chin. She inwardly smiled at the win, closing her blue eyes in content.

"Haha, Gokudera seems to like her~" Yamamoto teased. She rolled back over onto her feet, Gokudera shouting at him in the background, and strolled her way over to the overly cheerful teen. She placed her front paws onto his raised knee, making her stand on her two back legs, and she looked at him playfully. He seemed to just admit this playful aura around him that got her into a joyful mood. Her tail swaying back and forth was a sure sign of that. Yamamoto laughed and grinned, scratching under her chin, making her release a loud purr.

The boys talked over about the day and started on their homework assignments. Yuuki found herself lying in the lap of Gokudera, taking a light nap as the teen went over the theory of physics. At the end of his, unnecessary, ranting, Yuuki felt a horrible shiver crawl up her spin, making her hair stand up slightly. Suddenly on guard, she sniffed the air, finding a scent she did **not** want to smell ever again. Although it was slightly different, it was dangerously close to the original. Tensing, she felt the person come closer to the room, making her heart pump faster.

"You better get an A on tomorrows test, Dame-Tsuna." an overly high-pitched voice commanded. Looking over at the door, Yuuki saw a small child in a fedora and suit, leaning casually against the doors opening.

"Reborn! Wait, there's a test tomorrow!" Tsuna screeched. Gokudera immediately said he would help him study while Yamamoto just laughed. Yuuki left Gokudera's lap, walking over to Yamamoto, who was the farthest away from the door, and silently sat by his side. She did not want to be anywhere near that 'child', he reeked of danger and that familiar scent. Yamamoto, unknowingly, calmed her nerves as he stroked her fur, temporarily distracting her from her anxiety.

"Tsu-kun, dinners ready! Your friends can stay too~!" maman called from downstairs. Everyone got up to stuff themselves, and left the room, including that baby. She mentally sighed in relief, the tension finally leaving her small body, that was, until she felt someone staring at her. Oh, the tension's back again. Not even bothering to look around, she sped walked out of the room and went downstairs for her meal as well.

* * *

So, did this catch your interest? I hope it did, it will leave you craving for more! Muahahaha! *cough*…sorry…anyways, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry for the long ass wait…im a bad person *sob*, here's the second chapy to Neko Fun~! This is after the future arc just to let you know. So, there will plenty of fun for dear Yuuki~. Please Review and enjoy!

* * *

With a full stomach, Yuuki made her way over to the back porch, which was still warm from this evening's sunny rays, and sat down on her hind-legs. By habit, she licked her right front paw, and began cleaning her face. Once she felt satisfied, she stared up at the full moon, hypnotized by the sheer beauty of that floating rock that was thousands of miles away. She was so distracted; she didn't feel the presence near her until it was right next to her.

Jumping slightly, Yuuki turned sharply to her side to find the baby with that familiar scent. He just stood there, staring at her with big, obsidian eyes. Yuuki backed away slowly, her eyes dilating to slits and hissed lowly in warning. Reborn stared at her for a while before a small smirk appeared on his face, making Yuuki stare dumbly for a second. Her ears were flat in anger and she hissed loudly, showing her long fangs, and ran back into the house, the tip of her tail flicking in annoyance. Walking into the living room, she found Tsuna sitting on the coach watching T.V before bed. She jumped onto the cushions and went, and curled on his lap. She purred in pleasure as he scratched behind her ears, and leaned into his touch. Unknowingly to Tsuna, she watched T.V along with him, staring boredly at the screen where a man was running around the streets, frantically looking for something or someone. It was some type of late night movie that involved love and betrayal. The movie came to an end right when maman announced it was time for bed. Yuuki yawned and jumped off Tsuna's lap for him to retire upstairs for the night. Yuuki made her way over to her water bowl, taking a drink for the night before going to sleep herself.

Once done, she made her way over to the basket she woke up in back in the living room. Circling around in place once, she curled up in the soft plush of blankets in the basket. Nana, putting the washed dishes away, finished and walked over to Yuuki. She kneeled down and stroked her head, "Oyasumi, Yuuki-chan, I hope you like your new home." she whispered. Yuuki meowed and rubbed her head into her hand, loving the kindness of these people. Nana smiled and stood up, making her way to her own room to get a good rest. Yuuki purred softly to herself, and thought over the day's events. She was finally away from that crazy bastard and his cruel experiments. She woke up in a warm home with a loving family, an energetic one too. Maybe, when the time came, she would tell them, but she'll save that for later. It was still too early to tell them, unless if needed. Burying her head in her paws, she slowly succumbed to sleep, not knowing that a pair of eyes were watching her.

* * *

Yuuki was sitting out in the back porch, soaking up the sun, and watching the kids run around the lawn like squirrels on sugar. She was lying down on her stomach, her front paws out in front of her, her right over-lapping the other, and tail tucked into her side. Big, blue eyes watched in amusement as Lambo fell, for the fifth time, onto the floor, shouting that something tripped the great 'Lambo-san!' She mentally chuckled and stretched, extracting her claws for a second, and decided to cool down in the house. It was a Saturday, and Gokudera and Yamamoto were over. Running up the stairs, she went into Tsuna's room, finding it was open again. She was greeted by a joyful Yamamoto,

"Oh, koneko-chan, ohayo~!" he then reached into his pocket, suddenly remembering something, "Here, you might like this~" he pulled out a small ball of yellow yarn, and rolled it on the floor towards her. Her pupils expanded as she attacked mercilessly on the yarn. Yamamoto laughed in the background.

"Did you buy that for her, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, turning to him. Surprisingly, he shook his head, "Iie, the kid told me to give it to her." Yuuki suddenly stopped in her playing, the ball in her mouth, and stared at Yamamoto. She dropped the yarn on the floor and backed away slowly, staring intently on the object. The boys looked at each other, confused. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She pawed at her tongue, trying to get off anything suspicious that was on that ball. Cautiously, she took a drink from her water bowl and made a mental note to never take a ball of yarn again.

Deciding that staying in the house was a-little dangerous right now, she decided to take a stroll outside. Maybe the fresh air would calm her down some. She exited by going out the back door, jumping over Lambo's fallen form and up to the walls edge. She jumped down onto the street below, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, and strolled down the street, enjoying the fresh air. A gust of wind caressed her white fur coat, as if enjoying her presence. On a new high, she suddenly ran down the street, making the wind hit against her faster, increasing her sudden adrenaline. She didn't know where she was going, she was just…running. Funny, how she was running for her life less than a day ago, and was now running just for the fun of it.

She didn't know how long she was running, but she started slowing down by a bank, giving a lovely view of the river below. She walked over to a nearby tree, and sat down under the shade, havin given her muscles a good work-out. She laid out on her side, her head falling softly on the grass below, and stared down at the flowing water below. The sun was still high in the sky, so a few minutes of resting later, she decided to head into town, you know, see the sights. Staying on the roof tops might be the safest way to travel, you never know what these people do to stray cats on the street.

After walking around for about an hour, she probably thought it was safe to go home now. The walk around town calmed her down enough and raised her confidence level, the 'baby' was no longer a threat to her, nor was it in the beginning, she was just paranoid from the chase yesterday. Yeah, that had to be it…but they smelled so similar that it scared her. She sighed walking down the street, might as well face this head-on, even if it did scare the crap out of her.

Reaching the house, Yuuki entered through the back door, enjoying the cool temperature in the house. She headed up stairs to go bug the boys, finding them sitting around the small table again; Tsuna was sprawled out over the floor, complaining about how hot it was. She jumped softly onto his stomach, drawing the attention of the brunette.

"Yuuki," Tsuna said, slightly surprised. Meowing in greeting, she headed over to Gokudera and rubbed her head against his knee before doing the same thing to Yamamoto, purring as he scratched behind her ears.

"Don't I get a hello, Yuuki?"

She turned her head towards the bed, finding Reborn sitting cross-legged ontop the firm mattress. Her tail flicked in annoyance. Just being in the same room as him made her blood boil. Narrowing her arctic blue eyes, she scoffed, making herself comfortable in Tsuna's lap. Reborn raised a brow in amusement, enjoying the attitude she gave him. She growled lowly as he made his way towards her. Oh, how'd she love to claw that smug look of his face. He stood infront of her, looking down at her as if she should be cowering in his mighty presence.

She growled lowly as his hand reached out to her. It took all her will-power not to snap at it, his hand stopping in front of her face. He then flicked her pink nose, much to her surprise, and put his hands behind his back, as if waiting for something to happen. Coming out of her stupor, she just about to claw his face out when she started to feel a _very_ familiar feeling. Her and the boy's eyes widened as a bright light filled the room, blinding them for a few seconds. Once the light died down, the three boys rubbed their eyes, startled at the sudden event, but they were beyond shock at what they saw. Right there, in Tsuna's very own lap, was a woman.

"EHHHHHHHHH!"

It didn't help that she was stark naked either…

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto erupted into nosebleed's, causing them to pass out. Yuuki blinked twice and looked down at her body, sighing. She stood up, her, thigh length, pure white hair covering her breasts, and stared down angrily at the calm toddler.

"How the hell did you do that?" she seethed, her brows burrowing, "Only I can do that!" He merely shrugged his shoulders, stepping over his student towards the bed. He swiftly yanked the bed sheet and threw it to Yuuki, making it drape over her head. She grumbled but wrapped the cover around herself and stared down at the passed out boys. She stepped over Yamamoto towards the bed, covering her mouth as she yawned, the corners of her eyes having small tears. She laid down on the bed, her back against the wall as she snuggled to get in a comfortable position. Her icy blue orbs were half lidded from exhaustion.

"Reborn, *yawn*…wake me when they do," her voice barley above whisper, but she knew he could hear, "…I'll…explain…then…" Her eyes drifted shut, and welcomed sleep.

* * *

Yuuki yelped as she _gracefully_ fell out of bed, tangled in the bed sheets. It took a few minutes to pop her head from the sheets, gasping for breath, she growled lowly to herself.

"Stupid sheets that are trying to kill me!" After another few minutes, she successfully freed herself and sat on her knees, the blanket still wrapped around her to cover her body. Though, when she looked around, she still found the three boys asleep. The sun was setting outside also. Hearing a light chuckle she looked towards the bed, finding Reborn sitting ontop of the pillow. Her cat ears popped out ontop of her head and flattened in anger and slight embarrassment. They always did that when an emotion was strong enough, but she could also call them out on command if needed. Her eyes narrowed in on the infant.

"I said to wake me when they did, and from what I see, they are still not awake yet." she growled. He tipped his hat back, staring back at the young woman, "I don't take orders from you, kitten." She ignored the nickname, and stood up wobbly on her legs only to have them give out a few seconds later. She mentally scolded herself; she knew she was in her cat form too long and that this would happen. It'll take some time to get used to her original form, but hopefully not for long. She tried standing up again, gripping the edge of the bed for support, and hauled herself up. Turning towards the dresser in the room, she took a tentative step forward, and another, and another. Yawning, she addressed the infant, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour." he replied, while Yuuki made it to her destination.

Smiling at her success, she reached in brown dresser and pulled out an oversized light blue shirt and one of Tsuna's boxers. He wouldn't mind right? She shrugged and put on said clothes and ran her fingers through her hair, striating it out. Her cat ears were no longer on her head as she headed over to Tsuna. She gently nudged her foot into his side, "Oi, wake up Tsuna." she whispered. The boy merely rolled over onto his side, mumbling incoherent words. Yuuki sighed and kneeled down next to the sleeping teen and shook him, "Tsuna, wake up, Tsuna."

The brunette's eyes opened lazily, blinking twice so everything could come into focus. He looked up at Yuuki and stared at her for a minute.

"HHIIIII!" Tsuna screeched, backing up towards the wall. His shrill yell caused the other two boys to bolt up, frantically looking around. Yuuki tried to keep down her laughter, making her shoulders shake from the effort. Tsuna looked at her more closely and blushed a deep red,

"W-why are you wearing my c-clothes?" He stuttered, eyes wide. Yuuki looked down at her self, and looked back at Tsuna, tugging at the shirt, "So I wont be naked silly~!" she then grew a mischievous smirk,

"Would you like me to take them off~?"

Tsuna pinched his nose and threw his head back from an on-coming nosebleed. Yuuki giggled and turned to the other two boys, who both had tints of pink on their faces. She sat down on the floor, smiling brightly.

"Alrighty-then, im sure you guys have some questions, and I will be happy to answer them, so…fire away!" Gokudera gladly stepped in with a scowl on his pale face.

"Why are you wearing the Tenth's clothing!" he shouted. She smiled and furrowed her brows, making the teen look away with a blush, "Like I said before, it's so I won't walk around naked."

Yamamoto raised his hand like he was in class, "What's your name then?" Yuuki tapped her chin and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hmmm, I don't really remember having a name before, so just call me what Tsuna named me; Yuuki!" She stood up and stretched her sore muscles and heard Yamamoto gasp,

"You're as tall as me!" he announced. She side by side with him, and compared her shoulders heights, "Yeah, I guess I am~!" she smiled brightly and headed over to the forgotten blanket on the floor. She picked it up as Tsuna asked a question, "H-How old are you, Yuuki-san?" She went over and made the bed, Reborn watching her on the pillow.

"Twenty~" but before the teens could announce their shock, Yuuki's ears popped up and twitched towards the door.

"Tsu-kun!"

Yuuki gasped and her white tail popped up as well.

"It's maman!" she whispered. The boys just stared at her, confused.

"So?" Tsuna asked. Yuuki tugged on the shirt and boxers, "How do you think she'll react finding a stranger in her son's clothes!"

Tsuna noticed the new attachments and screeched, "W-what are those!"

"It doesn't matter right now!" she whispered harshly. Her ears twitched towards the door again hearing Nana make her way up the stairs. Yuuki frantically looked around for a hiding place.

"Pretend im not here!" she whispered and dove under Tsuna's bed right when Nana opened the door.

"Tsu-kun, have you seen Yuuki? Me and the kids have been looking everywhere for her." she said looking around the room. Tsuna nervously laughed and shook his head. Yuuki held her breath while hiding under the bed, listening as Nana walked around the room and prayed she wouldn't find her.

"She's under the bed maman." Reborn said. Yuuki held back a gasp, 'That little traitor! Im so going to strangle him when I get the chance!' she yelled in her head. She quickly changed back into cat form as Nana went towards her.

"Ara, there you are Yuuki~ Come on, its time to eat." Nana scooped her up carefully as she shot daggers at Reborn, who merely smirked right back at her. Oh, she was going sooo going to claw his face now!

Tsuna and the boys sweatdroped and headed down for dinner too.

* * *

I know it got crappy at the end, but I wanted to finish this chapter. It's been like, what, two weeks since I last updated? *Sigh* my focus was on emo vampires and talking cars… anyways, I should update sooner now, but ONLY if I get reviews~! Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, what's up? Anyways, here's the third chapter to Neko Fun! Also I forgot to put the disclaimer in chapter 1, so…

**Disclaimer**: This is for the whole story…I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any movies, songs, except my OC or OC's, kay!

Okay, read and review~!

'_These are thoughts!_'

* * *

"Ugh, I really have forgotten how uncomfortable these…**things** were." Yuuki grumbled, tugging at the black bra she had on. The next day, after discovering she was actually a human, a very _naked_ human,Tsuna practically forced her to go shopping, literally shoving her out the front door with some money and shouted to buy clothes. She really didn't know what the problem was. Hasn't he seen a naked woman before? She smirked at the innocent reaction she got yesterday after their little discovery. Though, they wouldn't have found out if it wasn't for that damn baby.

"Ow! God damn these things!"

She struggled with the bra, trying to get it unhooked with little to no success. She tried taking it off like a t-shirt, only to have the straps whip back onto her pale skin with a snap.

Once finished with the battle with fabric and padding, she mercilessly threw it on the ground of the change room, shooting an icy glare at it. She grabbed the other pairs of bra's and underwear she tried on earlier (and liked) changed into her clothes, paid, and left the store, fully content with never having to go back there again. At least for a while.

Her eyes squinted slightly at the sudden change in lighting and made her way over to various clothing stores, trying and buying things she liked. Once her shopping spree was over, she exited the shopping center, carrying several bags with the stores name or logo on the side. Walking down the street back to Tsuna's, she breathed in the warm air and smiled to herself. It was so peaceful in this town.

"Hand over your money kid!" The peace just flew right out the window…

Yuuki looked over to her right, down an alley in-between two old buildings, and saw an older man roughly push a young boy against the wall, who looked to be about 12 or 13, holding a knife near his neck.

"P-P-please, j-just let m-me g-go!" the boy wailed. His offender only pushed him harder into the brick wall, "Hand over your-!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a hand gently grasped his wrist that was holding the gleaming knife. Both the man and boy stared over at Yuuki, who had a smile on her face as she addressed the mugger.

"Now, is that anyway to treat children?" Her gentle grip on the mans wrist tightened harshly, enough to hear several cracks, and making the knife drop harmlessly onto the ground below.

"Aaaahhhh!" the man screamed and pulled away, cradling his broken wrist. Yuuki quickly flashed behind him and chopped at the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"Ick, what a waste of a human being." she murmured to herself. Her attention turned to the petrified boy, clinging onto his school bag as if it was his life line. She kneeled down on one knee to look up at him, and gently straitened out his school uniform.

"Are you alright sweetie?" She asked and moved his hair from his face. He nodded slowly, sniffing slightly as she stood up to her full height. She held out her hand for him to take, "Sa, lets get you outa here."

He grasped her hand shakily, cautious after that little episode. She led him out of the alley towards her bags.

"Do you want me to take you home?" she asked him softly. He shook his head rapidly and stared up at her.

"Iie, and thank you miss!" he said and bowed deeply. She only chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Alright then, but be careful from now on, okay?" She advised as he nodded and ran off. Picking up her bags, she watched the boy scurry off, as if the whole near-death experience didn't happen. Kids these days…

She resumed her walk down the street, taking in the sights and sounds again. Upon reaching the house, she walked through the gate, but instead of going to the front door like a normal person, she headed over to the right side of the house. Using almost no effort, she gracefully landed ontop of Tsuna's small balcony, her bags rustling in the breeze. Blowing away a stray hair from her face, she opened and entered through the window into the room. Obliviously missing Tsuna's shocked face at her bizarre entrance.

She carefully placed her bags in the corner of the room, dusting off non-existent dust on her hands and sighed. She turned to Tsuna, as if finally aware of his presence, and the two stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Hello~!"

Yuuki shouted cheerfully, causing poor Tsuna to fall to the side with a sweatdrop. She merely giggled and noticed another presence in the room. She mentally groaned as she saw Reborn sitting on the bed, sipping on some sort of drink. He made no intention of acknowledging her presence, so she would do the same. She would completely ignore him. But once again, his unique scent wafted to her, engulfing her for a moment. She wanted to gag at how a part of it reminded her of that **vile** man and his overly sadistic nature. Though it was only a small portion of it. There was also a dark, deadly, and dangerous scent that made a shiver crawl up her spine. She took another small sniff, and noticed something…strange. It was power. **Raw** power. It was just lurking around him, being covered by his other scents, but it was there…and it scared her. Instinct told to her run, to run far away from this person, though…she couldn't.

Even if it was the most frightening scent she's ever smelled and the source merely a-few feet away from her, she oddly felt…safe? She took in another breath, filling her lungs with his unique scent, unknowingly enjoying it.

'_What am I doing?_' She shook her head, trying to make sense of what just happened. Though before she could dwell into her thoughts, she felt a small object land on her head. Reaching up, she gently grabbed the item and brought it down to face level.

"Kyaaa~ Hey there little cutie~!" She squealed, smiling down at the small green chameleon. Leon blinked as a sort of greeting. She rubbed the top of his head with the tip of her finger, making the lizard lick her finger in appreciation. Another squeal erupted from the female.

You may not have noticed but, Yuuki loves cute things. **Loves** them…seriously. Be it large or small, she would gush over it if it was cute enough…that included Reborn (though she won't admit it…not yet anyways~), but hell would freeze over first.

She pouted when he (im assuming it's a 'he') jumped out of her hands and onto Reborn's fedora, making himself comfortable.

"A-ano, Yuuki-san, did you finish your shopping?" Tsuna asked. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Don't be so formal~ Just call me Yuuki or better yet, call me onee-chan!" she wiped a fake tear from her eye, "I haven't been called that in a long time." she reminisced, staring out into space. Tsuna just sighed and smiled and suddenly looked over towards her bags.

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Un! Hey, could I get your opinion on this?" she said, rummaging through a light pink bag. Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the white bra she was holding up by one of its straps. The boy fell back on his elbow's, staring up at the oblivious woman with a red tint on his face.

"Do you think it's too big? It **feels **right, but it just looks…weird when I looked in the mirror," she put it up against her chest over her shirt, "What do you think Tsuna….Tsuna?" she looked up to see the door slam shut, and a series of thumps and wails down the hallway. He probably fell down the stairs again, but what could he be in such a rush for?

Shrugging her shoulders, she tossed the bra back into the back and pulled out another one and a few other clothes and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Yuuki jumped slightly, her hand on the doorknob. She'd almost forgotten about the little guy. She contemplated on telling him or just walking out the door. She sighed. Might as well act nice, even if he did smell like a certain basterd (only a little though) it didn't mean he was him.

"Im just going to take a shower," she said, opening the door, "I won't be long." and closed the door behind her. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and headed towards the bathroom, smiling to herself at the relaxing hot water that lied ahead.

* * *

"Ahh, that was awesome~!" she commented to herself, drying off the excess water from her body. She put on her underwear and her pj's ontop, which was a short sleeved with top with a sun in the middle and matching pale yellow, loose, pants. Running her fingers through her silky hair, she stepped out of the bathroom, heading over to Tsuna's.

"Hey Tsuna, I was wondering if—" she stopped dead in her tracks at the person inside the room.

"Ara, dear, and who might you be?" Nana said, staring confusingly at the young woman.

Yuuki took a step back and mentally screamed in her head, '_What do I do? What do I say? Oh come-on, think, think, think!_'

"My name is Yuuki." she said, grimacing. '_Okay, that was stupid…now what?'_ Nana tilted her head in thought and Yuuki could practically see the lightbulb above her head.

"We have a lovely cat by that name~!"

Yuuki eyes went wide for a second. '_Oh shit, I forgot about that!'_

"Sa, Yuuki-san, why are you here?" Nana asked sweetly, completely ignorant to the sudden tension in the room. Yuuki looked pleadingly over to Tsuna, begging him to have an answer for her, only to see the teen clutching his head.

"I called her over, maman."

Oh sweet baby Jesus! She's never been happier to hear that high pitched voice, and thanked whatever god you believed in. The three turned their attention to the toddler, Yuuki practically beaming at her savior, as he casually sipped his drink. Yuuki made a mental note to ask him what it was later.

"She's also here to help in tutoring Tsuna."

Yuuki nodded frantically at the older woman, "Yeah, im here to—what?" she looked back over at the infant, confusion sketched all over her face. Nana clapped in excitement and looked over at the whitette.

"Will you be staying here as well?"

Yuuki only nodded dumbly, causing the older woman squeal, and went on about the family getting bigger. She looked over at Tsuna, making eye-contact with him and mouthed the word, 'Tutor?' He gave a nervous grin and gestured towards Reborn. The small hitman smirked, making Yuuki shiver. She did **not** like that look.

"Maa, Yuuki-san, you can have the spare room down the hall, across from the children's room. Is that all right with you?" Nana asked.

"Of course maman, thank you very much." Yuuki replied. Nana left the room, giddy at having a new family member. Yuuki released a sigh and sat down on Tsuna's bed, the tension leaving her body. Her cat ears and tail popped up out of no-where, and her ears dropped, a sign of how tired she was. She just wanted to curl up in a bed and sleep. Which was odd, she hasn't felt this tired in years, and her earlier shower relaxed her muscles even more.

She slowly lowered herself onto her side, lying down on the bed with her back facing the wall. Her eyes were drooping close but she fought to keep them open, she knew if she didn't, she would wake up lying strapped to a cold, steel metal table. Years of experience taught her that, but…

'_Im not there anymore…im here…im safe…right?'_

Her eyes cracked open at the slight shift in the bed. Blue, arctic eyes stared tiredly at dark obsidian. Normally she would tense up for him being so close to her, but strangely she felt more relaxed. His presence made her drop her guard completely, and that hasn't happened in a long, long time. Unknowingly, she purred softly as her eyes drifted shut again, going into a dreamless, deep sleep that she desperately needed.

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping made her eyes flutter open. Blearily, she looked around in the unfamiliar room, trying to process what happened in her groggy brain. She stretched fully in the bed, with her arms above her head and arching her back some, causing her shirt to ride up slightly, reveling her lean stomach.

"Oh god…that was the **best **sleep in my life." she mumbled to herself, a satisfied grin plastered on her face. Taking in her surroundings, she found she wasn't in Tsuna's room anymore. She was laying on a comfy queen sized bed, which she wasn't leaving anytime soon, and also what looked like an older room. There was a small dresser in the far right corner from her with her shopping bags near it, and a window, also to her right.

How she got in the room, she didn't know, but right know she didn't care. Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her long, white hair as her feet touched the ground below. She checked the clock on the small lamp desk by her bed and read that it was only seven in the morning. Suddenly, her ears popped up and twitched towards the door, her sensitive ears picked up laughter and small footsteps running up to her door.

It burst open and came in Futa, Lambo, and I-pin. She didn't have time to cover her ears as the kids tackled her to the ground, though, they didn't seem to care.

"Onee-chan, onee-chan, hurry and come downstairs, breakfast is ready!" Futa said, hugging her waist, and Lambo and I-pin on either side of her, holding each of her arms. Yuuki beamed at being called onee-chan again, and struggled under the combined weight of the three.

"Hai, hai, now let me up~" She picked up Lambo and I-pin in both her arms as Futa climbed onto her back. She carefully went downstairs, making sure the kids didn't fall and went into the kitchen. She inhaled the wonderful smell of maman's kickass cooking.

"Ohayo, maman~!" the kids chorused. Yuuki quickly hid her ears again, popping out of sight. The kids climbed of her and headed over to their respective seats around the table. Yuuki smiled over at Nana, and sat down next to I-pin. Tsuna was not at the table yet and Reborn was no-where to be seen.

The group started to eat, Lambo eating his whole meal in less than two minutes, and everyone else eating at a normal pace. Lambo constantly asked for more, making Nana leave her food to fulfill the cow's wish.

"Maman let me get it, im already done with my plate." Yuuki said, giving Lambo another bowl full of rice. She washed her dishes in the sink, including Futa's and I-pin's, also Nana's when she was done.

"Oh Yuuki-san, you don't have to do that." Nana fussed.

"It's alright; it's the least I could do anyways."

Tsuna came running in with a school uniform, grabbed a piece of toast, and left waving back at them about being late or something. In his rush, he forgot his bento that was wrapped in a light blue cloth.

"I'll bring it to him! Don't worry maman~!" Yuuki declared, glad for getting to see more of the outside world. Without even waiting for a reply, she grabbed the forgotten lunch box and ran out the door, still in her nightwear. Her tail and ears popped up in all the excitement as she pranced down the street, following Tsuna's scent. Her tail swished back and forth and her ears twitched towards different sound with a grin plastered on her pale face.

"You seem pretty ecstatic."

Yuuki jumped slightly and turned towards the voice, surprised to find Reborn there, staring at her with an amused expression. Her right cat ear stood up strait with the other fell down as she gave him a questioning look. She shook it off and shrugged, her grin returning onto her face, her tail swinging again.

"Well, yeah. I can't help but be exited," she said, walking down the road at a casual pace, Reborn having no trouble keeping up, "I haven't been outside in some time now…" she muttered to herself, thinking that the baby wouldn't hear. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a blank stare, having it going unnoticed.

Yuuki suddenly turned to him, holding her arms out to as if she was receiving a hug, an honest smile on her face.

"Come on, I have a little mission to do and your slowing me down~" she said, blue orbs gleaming with humor. Reborn scoffed, smirking and jumped onto her head instead, seeing as she'll have some trouble holding him and Dame-Tsuna's bento. She silently sniffed the air, searching for Tsuna's fainting scent when an impatient tug on her cat ear interrupted.

"Ow! Hey, those are sensitive ya know!"

"Really?" he tugged on her ear again.

"Okay, okay, im going, im going…"

Yuuki jogged down the street, following Tsuna's very faint scent. After a few good minutes, the two arrived at the front entrance of Nami-chuu, right when Tsuna's scent disappeared. She looked around the school ground in disbelief. How was she supposed to find a little tuna in this big pond?

"Hey, Reborn, do you know where-?"

She felt a small change in weight sit ontop of her head, and plucked off the little toddler from her head. Only to find a well made ragdoll of the baby with a digital clock in its mouth, count downing from ten.

She stared at it for a second and slowly pressed her cat ear against its stomach. A round of ticking could be faintly heard. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"What the hell!" She know had five seconds. Panicking, she threw the object high in the air behind her, away from the school, and watched it explode in a white light.

"THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE!" she yelled, staring up at the evaporating smoke, "THAT COULDV'E KILLED ME!"

"Herbivore…"

"Hm?" Yuuki turned around to face the stranger, forgetting about her little tirade of nearly being exploded. She saw a young boy glaring at her with cold, steel gray eyes, with his black jacket hanging loosely around his shoulders with a red armband pinned on one of its sleeves. He was shorter than her by a few inches but made up for it with that deadly aura surrounding him. Yuuki seemed unfazed or didn't even notice.

"Hey there~! Can you tell me where I could find Sawada Tsunayoshi? Im here to deliver something of his~!" She said, holding up the blue bento. The boy didn't hear or rather didn't care, as he pulled out his famous tonfas of doom.

"You're disrupting the peace of Namimori and are in violation of the school's dress code."

"But I don't even go here-"

"Then you are trespassing," he raised his tonfas in an attacking stance,

"Kamikorosu."

* * *

Oh no! What will happen to dear Yuuki? Will she get her ass kicked or totally pown him? Till next time dearies!


	4. Chapter 4

Um…I LIVE! WOO! Virtual cookies for everyone! Okay, sorry for the super long wait, but school just started and I've been getting used to my classes and stuff…so…yea.

IMPORTANT NOTICE! This will NOT take place after the future arc! It will start off BEFORE they go to the future, m'kay~!And BEFORE the ring arc. I've changed my mind about it…so THERE!

Please Review and read till your hearts content~! NYAA!

* * *

"I ONLY ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Yuuki yelled, narrowly dodging another strike from the crazed teen. What kind of school was this where kids just randomly attack their elders? Yuuki mentally sighed and stored that in the back of her mind.

"Those are also a violation," the raven haired teen stated, pointing a tonfa at her ears and tail. Her white ears flattened in annoyance, "Your face is a violation."

Yuuki jumped back from another strike from the irritated teen, and ran into the school building, clutching the blue bento to her chest, and re-sniffed the air for Tsuna's scent. She still had a job to do.

She ran down one of the empty hallways of Nami-chuu, her white hair fluttering behind her, and the weird kid close behind.

"ARE YOU ON SOME SORT OF DRUG?" She asked, looking back at him. Her eyes widened as he speed up, making her actually run with effort.

"I'll take that as a maybe?"

That, somehow, earned a cut on her cheek, and another yell of 'Kamikorosu!' Yuuki sped down the rest of the hallway, and ran up a flight of stairs that led to the second floor. She clutched the bento tighter and sharply turned a corner, slipping slightly on the ends of her night pants. Yuuki then entered an empty classroom, closing the door quietly behind her, and waited for the teenager to pass. She'd rather avoid conflict at the moment. She really liked these PJ's.

Her ears perked at the sounds of soft clicking and she held her breath. She stayed absolutely quiet, as if she wasn't there at all. Her tail even remained at bay, clutching around her right leg.

Yuuki softly exhaled her breath after hearing the soft steps fade away in the distance. Her tail uncoiled from her leg and swished happily behind her. After several moments she exited from the room and softly padded to the hallways many windows. Unhooking the small locks, she slowly slid the window to the side, a small breeze blowing her hair back. Before she could even get her hand through it, she had to duck backwards from Hibari's tonfa, sailing above her head.

"Kid, can you like, go away? Im kinda busy." Yuuki said, looking up at the teen from her half bent position. She kicked up at his tonfa wielding hand, sending the weapon up into the air. With her right hand holding the bento, her left hand held her on the floor and she kicked the distracted teen in the stomach, sending him back a few feet.

She really didn't want to use such violence with the youngling, but he was really grating on her nerves, and this small assignment was taking way longer than necessary.

Quick and swiftly, she dived out the window and held onto the windows edge. With small force, she jumped up onto the next floors window edge, and the next one, and the next one until finally reaching the roof. She landed on the other side of the fence, unknowingly landing on something soft.

"Finally, away from that kid! What's wrong with them these days…?" Her ears dropped in thought. Muffled noises could be heard underneath her and she looked down curiously. Tsuna was lying face down in the concrete, his arms flailing around rapidly while Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"Tsuna?"

"Juudaime! Oi, get off the tenth you cat woman!"

"Ahaha, its Yuuki! Hi Yuuki~!"

"Ohiyo Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun! You two look lively today!" Yuuki stepped off of Tsuna, helping him up and patting his head apologetically.

"Anyway, here's you lunch Tsuna-kun. You forgot it at home."

"Arigatou, Yuuki-san, demo… lunch just ended…"

Yuuki stayed still for a while, a smile still plastered on her face before falling down to the ground, a waterfall of tears falling down her face.

"Whyyyyyy…?" she whined.

"Ma, ma Yuuki-san, I appreciate it though." Tsuna said, trying to comfort her.

"Leave her be, dame-Tsuna. She's just being a big baby." Yuuki lifted her head to glare angrily at the smirking infant in-front of her. He ears flattened and her tail twitched in annoyance and she stuck her pink tongue out at him. The bell for the teen's next class erupted across the school. The boys gave their goodbyes to the two, hurrying out the roofs door.

The young woman still held the infants glare as the boys left, her eyes not even wavering. They stared for several minutes until Yuuki eventually gave up. Reborn looked at her triumphantly, tipping his hat back some.

Yuuki sighed, resting her head onto her folded arms, "Anyways, why did you leave me to die earlier today?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he said, faking innocence.

"You know what you did you bad boy! How dare you leave your elder to fend for herself, and with some retarded teenager! Shame on you—Pffft I can't do this~!" She rolled over onto her back, her arms spread out staring up at Reborn from her new position. Her tail swished and curled off to the side, her eyes sparkled in the sun's warm rays, and a smile emerged onto her face.

Suddenly the door burst open, making Yuuki turn over on her stomach to gaze curiously over at it. She let out a soft sigh, and rested her head on her folded arms.

"Oh, heeeeeeey~ what are YOU doing up here?"

Hibari glared hatefully at the whitette, clenching his tonfas tightly till his knuckles turned white. Yuuki studied his agitated form and put on a thoughtful face.

"…didn't I ditch you downstairs? How'd you find me up here?" Yuuki didn't get an answer. Instead she had to jump out the way of Hibari's incoming tonfa. She landed safely on her feet away from the teen. She turned her head to Reborn,

"I think someone's craaaaankyyyy~"

Hibari's glare turned deadly.

"Awww, don't be mad Hibari-chan~ I was about to leave anyway." A well aimed tonfa was about to contact her face when she stopped the object with her hand, smiling sweetly at the shorter male.

"I never gave you my name, herbivore." He hissed, glaring up into her blue eyes. She cocked her head to the side, "You didn't? Oh, well, lucky guess!" The force behind the tonfa increased, but she had no problem holding down the teen. She turned her gaze over to Reborn, who was watching the scene with interest.

"Reeebooorn," the whitette sang, "I'll see you at home~!"

Hibari turned his gaze to the infant for a second, but when he turned back to Yuuki she was already gone.

* * *

"You could have handled that better."

Yuuki paused on licking her front paw to stare over at the voice. She rolled her arctic orbs when she saw Reborn standing a few feet away from her. They were currently on the back patio, catching the sun's final rays for the day and listening to the cricket's small chirps.

She shrugged her small shoulders in response and stretched out lazily, extracting her claws for a moment. She laid there quietly for a moment, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

Her body tensed when she felt him move closer to her. Her heart pumped loudly in her ears and she vaguely wondered if he could hear it. Each step he took made her body tense further, almost feeling like she would snap. Her blue eyes stared intensely at obsidian, never flinching nor wavering.

Only a few more precious steps and Reborn would be right next to her and—

"GYAHAHAHA, LAMBO-SAN FOUNDED YOU, YUUKI!"

Horribly taken off guard, Yuuki jump _high_ into the air with a cat-like screech, and clung to the ceiling, her fur puffed out and tail swishing from surprise.

Lambo laughed and rolled around on the floor, holding a hand to his stomach and the other pointing up at the frightened cat.

"Gyahahaha, Yuuki is no match for the awesome Lambo—Gypya!"

Reborn sent a rather forceful kick to the child face, sending him tumbling back into the house. A series of sounds went off until the wail of the child could be heard throughout the house.

With a satisfied smirk, Reborn turned around to see Yuuki in human form (with the pj's from earlier, thankfully) muttering to herself,

"Mucca idioto,*" she whispered, "spaventare la merda di me. **" She dusted off her shirt, scolding herself for letting her guard down so easily.

Reborn watched the huffed form of the young woman, amused to see her so riled up.

"I'm going to bed," Yuuki said and rubbed her eye, "see you in the morning." She re-entered the house and went up the stairs, saying good night to Nana when she passed through the kitchen. She ruffled Tsuna's hair when they met in the hallway, and said there good-nights.

Yuuki collapsed onto her mattress, groaning out her stress. She rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Visions of her past seeped into her mind, plaguing her thoughts.

She shook her head violently, forcing the images out of her mind. She scrambled under the covers, making herself comfortable for her rest. Closing her eyes, she thought of her new memories that she made while staying here. A small smile appeared on her face, and before she knew it, sleep ambushed her.

* * *

Yuuki buried her face further into the mysterious but comforting warmth. In her morning daze, she purred contently as the mysterious being scratched behind one of her cat ears that popped out. She purred even more loudly when the scratching hit a certain sweet spot behind her ear, turning her into mush.

"Well, well, I seemed to have found your weak spot, kitten."

Yuuki snapped her eyes open, ceasing her purring. She found her face buried deep into a certain _someone's _side. Her eye twitched.

"…what are **you** doing here?"

Yuuki removed herself from Reborn's side, her ears flat as she stared at the infant. He merely smirked, putting his arms behind his head.

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the door, of course." Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Okay, smartass, _why _are you in here?" She couldn't get an answer though, because she was knocked off the bed when a pillow came smashing into her face.

Reborn walked over to the edge of the bed and stared down at her sprawled out form.

"No cursing."

She stared up at him from her odd position on the floor, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me quite clear."

"And," she started, getting up off the floor, "since when did you have the right to tell me what to do?" she said in a monotone voice.

"Since you came here, now, get dressed and eat breakfast."

Yuuki folded her arms and turned her head away, "I don't wanna." She suddenly heard a click and turned to see a green gun in her face.

"W-whoa, easy there," she put her hands up to show her submissiveness, "Now leave so I can change."

"Why can't you change now? I don't know what I'm looking at~." He feigned innocence. Yuuki eyed him suspiciously, "Just saying that you don't know makes me weary. Now go, I'll see you down stairs."

Reborn sighed, "So bossy~" He jumped off the bed and left the room, leaving Yuuki to her devices. The young woman shook her head and headed for dresser.

After a few minutes, Yuuki exited her room wearing a light blue shirt and neon green shorts. Her cat ears and tail were no-where in sight as she made her way down the hallway. She didn't get very far though when a sudden force tackled into her.

"Ohiyo, onee-san!"

Yuuki looked down to see Fuuta wrapped tightly around her waist, his big dark brown eyes staring up at her with a huge smile on his face. He looked down-right adorable.

Yuuki smiled warmly down at him, "Ohiyo Fuuta-kun," she lifted him up off the ground and held him gently in her arms, his arms wrapping around her neck, "Did you sleep well?"

"Un! I didn't have any bad dreams last night!" Yuuki stared at him confusingly, "You've been having bad dreams, Fuuta?" The light brunette hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. He held his gaze to the side, avoiding eye-contact with Yuuki, till she gently turned his head back to her with her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

A small rumble came from the young boys stomach, "Can we eat first?"

She giggled, "Sure sweetie~" she then made her way to the stairs, carrying the sweet boy along with her.

"Were are Lambo and I-pin?" She asked

"There already downstairs, they left before I did."

The two reached the bottom of the stairs and Yuuki reluctantly let Fuuta down. The youngling ran off ahead of her into the kitchen as Yuuki calmly walked in, being greeted by loud noises and yells.

"Ohiyo, mina~!" She sang. She ruffled Tsuna's hair as she made her way to her seat.

Nana paused momentarily in her task by the stove to wave a spatula in the air at her.

"Good morning, Yuuki-chan, did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah…until I woke up…" she muttered the last part and stared pointedly at Reborn. Nana hummed, "That's good dear, now go ahead and eat everyone~!" she said to the group.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone shouted before digging in.

* * *

FI, NAL, LLYYYYYY! I'm SOOOOO SOOORYYYYY for the long wait! TT^TT Feel free to shoot me for being lazy! Anyways, this chapter might have been shorter from the other ones, but at least I updated, right?

-dodges multiple bullets- I'm SORRYYY! OH and if you didn't read my ranting at the top, you'd better! It has an important notice!

And Please review, and if you don't, you just gotta ask yourself, 'What would Jesus do?'

Ciao Ciao~!


End file.
